Android 18's Futanari Adventure
by Polish Zoroark
Summary: How about we get into Android 18's more... personal life. In this story, she seduces the men and women of DBZ, done by request of course.
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

... **This takes place after the Buu saga. Just lettin' ya know.**

* * *

Chi-Chi grunted as her back got knocked against a tree, and hard.. she slid down, the pain of her bruises, cuts... and even some of her clothes torn. "You sure age isn't slowing you down?" Android 18 stepped before her. Chi-Chi gripped the grass and growled, "you'll see.. I'm no ordinary old grandma!" She lunged at 18, throwing her fist at her, being caught by 18. Chi-Chi's legs felt weak... and she fell to her knees...

"You lost the bet..." 18 said, sternly. Chi-Chi stayed on her knees, showing 18 her submission. She started to rub her eyes, wiping any tears away, "but I have no condoms left... I'm lucky Goku is dumb enough not to even notice." 18 smiled, and crouched down, face-to-face with her, "we did this more than once, Chi-Chi. You didn't have a problem the first time we did... why would you have a problem, now?"  
Chi-Chi looked up at 18, rage filling her eyes. 18 smirked before she gently kicked Chi-Chi's chest... knocking her down on her back, "condom, or no condom. Doesn't exactly matter to me." 18 crawled over Chi-Chi. She lowered herself upon the older woman, and licked a bruise on her cheek... a bruise caused by her. This made Chi-Chi shudder, whimper... and squirm of the pain from it.

18's hands... her soft, cold hands exploring Chi-Chi's body while she licks Chi-Chi's wounds for her. Noticing this, 18 chuckled, "such an angry old lady just a second ago... now look at you," she placed her left hand on Chi-Chi's right breast, her right hand massaging her thigh. "You're so submissive, and to who?" Chi-Chi gulped, and turned her head, ashamed... she mustered up what little fight she had, "a... a monster." 18 again, chuckled, "I love it when you get fiesty; you look so cute when you act like this."

Chi-Chi flushed in both flattery and even excitement. 18's face grew closer to hers, and before she could do anything about it... 18 locked her lips with Chi-Chi's. Her eyes were closed, while Chi-Chi's were - at first - wide, but they slowly closed halfway.. and completely. Giving into the kiss. The breath of another woman was great! 18's lips were so soft... Chi-Chi just had to have more of her.  
She wrapped her arms around Android 18's neck, and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Android 18, was at first, surprised... but she wasn't complaining. If it weren't for the kiss, she'd be grinning like an idiot for days. Unable to keep herself from doing so, she pulled down Chi-Chi's pants... pulling away from her so she gets a good view. Her cute, white panties were tight-looking; she can see the outline of Chi-Chi's slit! She smiling as she cupped her hand on Chi-Chi's crotch, making her jumped and pant in pleasure. "Needless to say, but I barely touched you, and your already wanting more by the looks of it." 18 gloated.

18 stood up, and right when Chi-Chi was going to as well, she placed her foot on her stomache, "you're not done until I say you are, got it?" Chi-Chi, whimpered... but nodded. She was the one who got herself into her own mess, agreeing to that stupid bet with 18, seeing if she can win in combat... more than once, too! Android 18 giggled this time, by looking into her eyes, she knew what she was thinking about. As soon as her hand came close to her jean zipper... Chi-Chi's eyes zoomed right at 18's hands, fllowing them. She paid complete attention to her crotch. As if anxious to finally see it, after all that teasing...

 **Sex scene below this... beware.**

Android 18 slowly, unbuttoned her pants, and pulled the zipper down, then slightly pulling her panties down. There, her girthy, foot-long erection sprang out. Chi-Chi was not exactly impressed, Goku being bigger... but she still want 18's love-rod, even more right now. She started attempting to slide/get away from 18's foot, keeping her down. 18 chuckled.

"What was that about... condoms? You had no more? Oh, poo... guess that means we're either going to risk it... or your arse gets it. What'll it be?" 18 smirked in a bit of pride as she rubbed her erection, teasing Chi-Chi, making her watch 18's lovely girl-cock drool with pre... Chi-chi's lips were moving, trying to form words, but couldn't... that all sounded good, but being inexperienced with anal, she didn't want that monster-cock be her first. "M-My pussy," Chi-Chi mumbled, her cheeks lighting up brightly.

18 leaned in closer, "excuse me?" Chi-Chi looked backed up at her face, almost furious with lust, "my... pussy. I want it in my pussy... please." Android 18 smiled, Chi-Chi's begging was only cum-fuel to her. She got off of Chi-Chi, and smiled, "you know what to do..." Chi-Chi spreaded her legs, widely. 18 got down on her knees between Chi-Chi's nice, soft-looking legs. She reached down to Chi-Chi's underwear... tearing them off with ease. She chuckled, "hairy as ever..." Chi-Chi got up, on her elbows, "d-do I have to go over this, again? G-Goku never really uses it anymore since he's too busy, doing training..."

18 gripped her pulsing, veiny cock and guided it around until it touched Chi-Chi's slit, making her jolt and shut up. Chi-Chi started moving her hips around... this made 18 cackle at her futile attempts to force 18 inside of her.

Chi-Chi continued to whimper in need, eventually giving up... she looked up at 18 in plea. Android 18 smiled, it was fun while it lasted... but the real fun has just begun. 18 lets her rod go, the tip at a good spot against her slit. 18 thrusts her hips forward, and into Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi's mouth opened in a long, loud gasp as 18 finally penetrated her motherly cunt. "Wow, without protection, I can really feel how loose you kind of are," 18 remarked. Chi-Chi barked back, "why don't you try taking a yard long dick for years and have two kids?!"

18 chuckled, deciding to cut the crap and start thrusting, not wanting to kill the mood. Chi-Chi stopped complaining completely, and started moaning already. 18's thrusts were strong, very strong. Chi-Chi couldn't help it, but she started to thrust back at her, wanting more of her.

Chi-Chi lets out a squeal of delight when 18 starts to pound her loose cunt. Making lewd 'SCHILCKS' every time she slammed her cock back in, and lewd smacks as her balls slap her nice ass. Chi-Chi still wanted more... 18 wasn't satisfying her, so she got up and tackled 18. "W-what're you-" Chi-Chi was on top. Her hands were on 18's belly. Chi-Chi chuckled, "ever heard of the C _owgirl Postition_?" Chi-Chi was the one who was smirking now...

18 tried to shove her off, but was immediately paralyzed when Chi-Chi raised her hips, and this made 18 panic... neither of them liked the feeling of pulling out, unsatisfied. 18 lifted her arms up, reaching for Chi-Chi's hips, to force them back down. Chi-Chi grinned, knowing her intention... raised them higher, to the point where the tip was the only part inside of her. 18 was whimpering, "please..." 18's little plea made Chi-Chi chuckled in amusement.

Doing what 18 wanted, she slammed her hips down so hard, it even knocked the air out of 18, and what could she say? She's been fucking one of the strongest beings in the universe since she was in her late teens for a long time.

She lifted herself back up, and slammed herself back down. She repeated this with an increase rate in speed. They were both moaning, and even starting to sweat... Chi-Chi continued to ignore the pain inflicted on her by 18, and continued slamming her strong-ass down on her.

Chi-Chi panted with her tongue long out. She couldn't help it... the feeling of 18's bare cock abusing her used, old cunt. Abusing her cervix.. this felt so good. She wasn't giving that up anytime soon.

18's tongue lulled right out as she went cross eyed... letting out a squeak of orgasmic bliss... bucking her hips up at Chi-Chi... she came, and the force of it was enough to make Chi-Chi bounce a couple times.

After a moment of panting, Chi-Chi slapped 18 hard on the face. "You idiot! You always win our fights, and you can throw some mean punches but it felt like you can't even last a couple seconds in my vagina! I'm probably going to have another child because of you!" Chi-Chi slapped 18 once more, to top off her scolding. "S-sorry, ma'am-" 18 got cut off by her own gasp as Chi-Chi began going up and down on her again.

"I haven't even cum yet... idiot." Chi-Chi smirked and began bouncing hard on 18's cock again... and 18 was not surpressing her moans this time. She was letting it all out... and Chi-Chi was straight, but 18 being her bitch was turning her on... making 18 moan louder as her pussy squeezed, hard on her tool.

She began slamming her hips down, and occasionally resting, while swirling her hips around... moving 18's cock inside of her. And every time she did this, 18 could feel Chi-Chi's cunt just sucking hard on her cock, harder than it would when she slammed herself down. 18 held in her moans on this one, "I-I'm getting close again!" She moaned. Chi-Chi nodded, "I'm cumming!" She moaned as well...

18 gripped onto Chi-Chi's sides, and assisted her. "For a loose one, it feels like you can crumble up a steel pipe in there!" Chi-Chi flushed at the compliment... she slammed her hips down one more time, and rocked her hips against Android 18.

They both moaned out loud, as Chi-Chi's cunt clamped down, hard on 18's cock... filling her with lots o'cum. Enough to fill a couple mugs, maybe more... Chi-Chi did not want to find out, at least not yet.

Chi-Chi fell on 18, smiling as she snuggled up to the Android hermaphrodite. 18 wrapped her arms around Chi-chi... "S-So full..." Chi-Chi spoke, and 18 smiled, "want me to pull out?" Chi-Chi chuckled and shook her head, no, "just a bit longer... just a bit longer."

 **Sex scene ends here. Awesome.**

"Mom?!" Their eyes both opened up. Chi-Chi quickly got up and started looking everywhere for her clothes... seeing her panties were torn, she thought quick and put them on anyways, and then her pants.

18 stuffed her junk back in her pants and zipped it, buttoned it, ready to go.

Gohan and Videl stepped on the ground. Gohan went up to Chi-chi, smiling, "there you are mom," Gohan said, "we were looking all over for you, Dad and Goten are getting kind of hungry and... and... what are these bruises?" 18 froze, and so did Chi-Chi... "A-ahem, me and 18 were just having a Mom-to-Mom talk. And uh, these..." Chi-Chi referred to her bruises, and cuts, "they were from accidents, Gohan. 18 just... gave me a little help is all, isn't that right?" Chi-chi turned her head towards the android, acting as cool and casual as usual. 18 just looked at them and nodded, "yeah."

Gohan wanted to say something to 18, but couldn't help but feel as though Videl squinted her eyes at 18, "have I seen you before?" Gohan quickly went up to Videl, cutting 18 and Videl's vision from each other, "whoa, whoa... you agreed to come with me, just to find my Mom! We found her, and now we can head back, now. Hehe, I don't think she can teach you anything, by the way... she can be... a bit cold." Videl grunted... but nodded in submission. Gohan went up to Chi-Chi and grabbed a hold of her, and flew away with Videl.

Android 18 just couldn't help, but stare at this... young girl. She grinned as she had a little bit of sexual fantansies about her. She walked for a bit, before floating straight up, and flying fast to Kame House.

* * *

 **If you want more, just let me know. But uh, you're gonna have to request who 18 gets to have fun with...**

 **It can be Videl, or I can change it, just a little...**

 **It can also be a fan character of yours, but uhm, make sure it's uh... legal. Like a human, or anything from Xenoverse if you'd like. (I still play that, yes.)  
Almost forgot:  
If you want a character to be used again, I will fulfill that. If I have time, that is. As lazy as it might look, for characters being used again, the chapter will be "(Name) Round 2," 3 4, so on, so fourth.**

 **Buut, it might take patience. I might take a week, two... three weeks, tops. Stuff in life, I gotta do, little time to type.**


	2. Chapter 2: Krillin's ex

**Welp, I guess I'll make a second chap. I have the time. But uh, I might be slacking a little in my style (if I had any).**

 **By the way, request granted.**

 **Long-story-short: I'm in a lazy mood, and me horrible author. =w=**

* * *

As Gohan was flying with Chi-Chi holding onto him... Seeming to be taking a nap. Gohan looked over his shoulder, smiling. Videl, flying besides Gohan turned her head towards him, "so, who was that blonde lady?" Gohan turned his attention towards Videl, and opened his mouth, trying to come up with the right words to describe her... "Well, you see... she's, uh... nice, I guess." Videl grolwed and made Gohan nervous, and sighs. He's not going to drag the truth around this time, "18," he said, "she was designed to kill my Dad. Built by Dr. Gero; I don't know anything about Gero but I do know he was a really bad man." Gohan stared at the ground which was kilometers below... he continued, "she had a partner, Android 17, but no one knows what happened to him."

Videl paid close attention, "designed to kill your Dad?" she asked, and Gohan nodded, "that wasn't her only purpose. She also had another but it was something she wouldn't agree with... remember Cell?" Videl nodded, and so did Gohan. Videl's eyes widen in surprise... Gohan decided to dig deeper for Videl, "she's not a complete machine. She was once Human, but Gero just remodled her and 17 in ways I don't know about... and whatever he did, it could be something beyond insane.." Videl wondered around her mind. "Like... turning her into a Hermaphrodite?"

Gohan chuckled and looked at Videl, smiling, "maybe crazy, but I don't think it'd be that crazy."

* * *

18 landed on the sand of KAME HOUSE, and looked around... seeing good ol'Master Roshi with his tutrle... friend. Marron and Krillin playing in the sand, making castles and what not. Before they could notice her, she darted in the home. No one was really inside, so she sighed in relief. She headed upstairs and into the addict room. She walked up to the closet and opened it... revealed Maron... tied up, ball gagged and only wearing a bra. She looked up at 18 in pure horror as 18 grinned back, "missed me?"

18 threw Maron on the bed, and she tried to get away, accidentally sticking her huge ass in the air, and 18 grabbed each cheek with both of her hands... spreading them open. This revealed Maron's well abused cunt. It was pretty hairy because she hadn't been out in years. Maron's tears began soaking the bedding as she felt 18 spread her ass apart... and she whimpered as 18 licked her clit... and begins to drag her tongue up her slit. 18 smacks her lips, and licked them; savoring the taste. 18 chuckled as Marron struggled to be free again.

After the licking was done, she got up and unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them down just a little... enough for her girth to spring out. Marron cried through her ball gag and struggled from her bindings as though her life depended upon it. This made 18 giggle, "how cute."

18 aligned her she-cock to Marron's slit... and shoved it in. Marron let out a shriek through her gag, and as 18 pushed deeper into her, she became more and more docile. Once Marron was fully sedated, she rammed the rest into her, but earned nothing in return. No moans, no struggling... just her love canal pulsating on 18's bitch-breaker. 18 began thrusting into her, making Marron rock on the bed, no further than that.

18's grunts and groans of pleasure and frustration became quite... noticeable. She grunts as she thrusts herself in, and felt frustrated from Marron doing almost nothing... but this wasn't stopping 18 from raping the poor bimbo.

18 decided to pick up the paste and began pounding her... making lewd smacks echo in the room. 18 grinned as she suddenly felt close... Marron could feel it too, and that's when she started struggling again, crying out as she didn't want her to cum inside... she didn't want to get pregnant from this monster. 18, of course, ignoring her cries and slammed her cock into her and let out a shaky sigh... as she filled her victim's womb up with her dick-milk.

Marron only whimpered as tears fell... as 18 pumped her spunk into her, Marron soon came as well.. squeezing out any semen that didn't get into her mixed with her sweet feminine juice...

18 soon pulled out of Marron, letting her empty... Marron passed out, and 18 stuffed the bimbo in her secret closet...

* * *

Quite a bit of time had passed, and Videl was busy kicking her punching bag to death again. This time, doing her training... alone.

That was until she heard footsteps coming toward her. She stopped her kicking and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her neck, "what is it, this time? My dad isn't here to-" she stopped herself in her tracks. A blonde woman, leaning on the doorframe, as if waiting for Videl to say something.

"You. Weren't you that woman I saw the other day? What are you doing here-" she got cut off.

"Last I remembered, your Dad owed me zeni. A lot of zeni... I'm just here to see if he's ready to pay..." 18 stated... this made Videl a little uneasy, 18 noticing this, closed her eyes in a little disappointment, "I see, so Satan isn't here right now."

"Listen, lady, is there anything I can do to make you forget about what he owes you? I mean, if Gohan knows you, then you must know the truth, too."

18 smirked, nearly grinned... she turned her back on Videl, making it look as if she's thinking hard for something, but 18 knew what she wanted... "I don't know... how about..." 18 looked at Videl over her shoulder...

"A bet?"


End file.
